


mine

by peachymoon



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, daniel just loves sungwoon too much, i skipped sleeping for this, lapslock, nielwoon is above science, there's minhyun and jaehwan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoon/pseuds/peachymoon
Summary: sungwoon is asked which member would he date.and daniel doesn't exactly like his answer.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone welcome to this mess i wrote instead of sleeping because nielwoon owns my life lately and i have zero shame nor any concept of a healthy priority list
> 
> first) this was based on sungwoon saying he'd date minhyun during meet and greet, and then during hongkira daniel was all over him and i am actual garbage
> 
> second) i haven't written in a long long time, and i haven't written smut in literal years so i'm sorry for the awkward secks i tried
> 
> third) this is dedicated to my dear friends aka the members of the 핫소스 groupchat and hannie because they are as trash for nielwoon as i am
> 
> pls enjoy

being asked about which member he would date is not something that sungwoon didn’t expect to happen once, and like for everything else, they had a scripted answer to that, so it shouldn’t have been a big deal, actually getting that question… but he was never prepared actually having to answer it with his boyfriend sitting not even five meters away from him.

“all members would be great,” he slowly answers, glancing subtly at daniel before he continues, trying his best to not let out a shaky breath. “but since i’m minhyun’s fan, i would date him.” he grins, hoping he doesn’t seem as awkward as he feels and when his group mates laugh he joins them, avoiding looking at daniel because he just  _ knows  _ the younger is eyeing him.

he knows daniel knows he didn’t actually mean what he said, but he also knows that daniel loves to show he belongs to him, and thinking about what might he get the moment they are by themselves already makes him gulp and shift in his seat a little.

\--

sungwoon likes doing radio shows.

he truly does, but when their next schedule following the meet and greet, hongkira, requires him to sit with his body pressed close to daniel’s because they have to share a microphone, he begins questioning that a little, but he can’t allow himself to ponder on it for too long because the show quickly starts airing after their arrival.

and since it’s a watchable radio it’s not like daniel would do anything, right?

(he was obviously very,  _ very _ wrong.)

he knows he's fucked the moment he feels daniel’s hand firmly grasping his thigh under the table well hidden from the fans, and his breath hitches a little, luckily not anywhere close to the microphone, because  _ that _ would be very hard to explain to half of korea and thousands of fans from all over the world listening to and watching them.

and it doesn’t get much better even after daniel lets go of his thigh, because of course, the younger starts his usual routine of hugging him every occasion he could get, but that is at least something he can deal with, and the fans seemingly love it anyway, so he plays along… not like he has any other choice anyway.

\--

the ride back to the dorms is exceptionally silent, even jaehwan is keeping his mouth shut in the van, and for once sungwoon would rather have him yelling about something than his silence.   


he has this slight feeling that they very obviously felt the tension the whole day between him and daniel, and are going to grab any chance to stay out of the dorm for a good few hours for them to settle whatever is going on with them. 

sungwoon can’t say he is not half thankful to them though, but it still is kind of awkward when they keep avoiding his eyes except for minhyun who sends him a soft smile, perhaps meaning it to be encouraging or whatever. it didn’t work but he smiles back anyway.

\--

the others flee the dorm not even an hour after they got back home with various excuses, truly living sungwoon alone with daniel there, and he just sits on the couch waiting for the inevitable while pretending to watch school 2017 coincidentally airing at the same time.

“hyung,” it takes less than five minutes for daniel to find his way next to sungwoon, but he sounds a bit more whiny than possessive and that takes the elder a bit off-guard. he turns his head to look at the younger who is staring at his knees. “do you… find minhyun hyung attractive?”

sungwoon raises his eyebrows. this is not really the conversation he was expecting to have with his boyfriend tonight. 

he wasn’t expecting actual conversation at all.

“yeah, i do?” he blinks, because hello, who doesn’t? but when daniel looks up at him with widened eyes, he lets out an exasperated sigh. “ _ babe _ ,” he puts his hand on daniel’s knee. “we both know very well how scripted what i said about him was. he is attractive, yeah, but you are still the hottest guy i have ever seen, so...”

he doesn’t get to continue because suddenly daniel has him on his lap and they are kissing, but he doesn’t complain at all, this is more like how he was expecting the things to turn out and he has his hands under the younger’s shirt without even thinking twice.

“good,” daniel murmurs against his ear as he circles his arm around his waist to lift him up, and sungwoon is quick to wrap his legs around the younger’s torso to keep himself secure. “i didn’t want to fight him for you.”  

sungwoon chuckles and buries his face in the younger’s neck as he slowly moves them to his room. “i don’t even know why would you think you have to. you are so damn possessive.” 

daniel only replies when he put sungwoon down on his bed and pushed him down on his back so he could hover over him, grinning at the shorter male. “not my fault you are just too cute.” he leans in to kiss sungwoon again, his hands quickly moving to remove his shirt and once he got rid of it, he lets out an appreciative hum looking at the exposed skin as if it was the first time he had seen it. “yeah, truly the cutest. and mine. all mine.”

sungwoon is about to open his mouth, demanding the younger to remove his own shirt as well, when daniel moves so he could press his lips to his hipbone before he sinks his teeth into the skin. gently enough to not hurt much, but still making sure it will leave a mark, slight enough so it’s not obvious if sungwoon’s skin accidentally shows while dancing, but there for him to see.  _ only _ him. “ _ dan- _ ” sungwoon lets out a tiny squeak, his fingers grabbing into daniel’s hair and the younger smiles against the skin before he goes up and their lips find each other once again. 

the kiss doesn’t last long because with a groan sungwoon flips daniel on his back and straddles him. he can’t help on the smirk making its way on his face as he pushes his hips down and feels the younger growing hard under him, he loves being the one causing it probably a bit too much, but who can blame him when the tiny moan daniel lets out is just too damn  _ hot _ ? 

sungwoon hurries to push off the shirt daniel was still wearing, and when he manages to remove it he throws it away to the other side of the room, biting his lips as his gaze drops to the toned upper body of the younger, who quickly gets impatient enough to grab sungwoon’s hips and push his own upwards. “so eager...” sungwoon shakes his head with a smile and reaches to unbutton daniel’s pants. 

“jesus, hyung, why must you be so slow?” daniel groans before he pushes sungwoon on his back and yanks down both of their pants so he could spread the older’s legs apart and lean in to kiss his inner thigh before sucking on the skin there, leaving a very obvious purple bruise there and he can’t help on the smirk taking over his features upon hearing sungwoon’s breath hitching because of that. “you like that, huh?” he asks, but doesn’t wait for any reply as he marks him on his other thigh as well. “you enjoy being marked up by me? knowing that people would know you’re mine if they saw them?” he murmurs as he goes up to kiss sungwoon while his hand snakes into the older’s boxers and he chuckles into his mouth after feeling just how hard he is for him. he wraps his fingers around the other’s cock, thumb circling around the tip and he can’t help on the low grunt leaving his lips as he feels sungwoon writhing under him.

he pulls his hand out and takes the older’s boxers down, looking at just how  _ ready  _ he is for him. he looks at sungwoon’s flushed cheeks then he leans in to capture his lips again, fingers finding their way back to the older’s hardened member, and he takes no time to start moving his hands on it fast, drinking up every sigh and moan sungwoon makes.

when sungwoon’s panting is becoming quicker daniel takes his hand away, letting out a low chuckle from the noise of slight annoyance sungwoon makes and reaches under the pillow his boyfriend is resting his head on to take out the lube and condoms he very conveniently placed there the night before, as if some instinct told him he was going to need it soon. 

he sits up and grins at how obediently sungwoon is already spreading his legs for him. “what a good boy,” he mumbles as he is coating his fingers with the lubrication. “i love how obedient you are for me,” he circles his finger around the older’s entrance. “only for me.”

daniel sinks his teeth into the junction between his thigh and groin as he pushes one finger inside sungwoon, closing his eyes from the grunt ripping out of sungwoon, and he sits up to look at the older’s face before he starts moving his finger in and out of him, watching every single change of his expression as he starts palming his penis with his other hand, or as he adds another finger to working him open.

daniel can’t help on the shaky moan leaving his lips as sungwoon’s back arches with a loud groan upon him crooking his fingers just in the right angle, and when the shorter male starts pushing his hips down, trying to get daniel’s fingers to go deeper in him, he suddenly overcomes with an even bigger amount of  _ want _ than before.

he pulls his fingers out of the older, and he takes off his underwear with a shaky hand, not being able to tear his gaze away from the boy laying there with his chest heaving, all ready for him, and for a split second daniel stops in his movement just to think about how lucky he is to get this boy all for himself, that the is the only one who sees him like that, but a displeased whine leaving sungwoon’s mouth snaps him out of that daze and he rushes to prepare himself to make sungwoon feel just how much he adores him.

he looks at sungwoon as he positions himself to his entrance, and daniel can’t help on the “you are so beautiful” leaving his lips when he starts pushing inside the older male. he feels amazing around him like always, and he would close his eyes from the pleasure if he didn’t love the way sungwoon has his mouth opened in a silent moan, eyes shut tight and sweat beading on his forehead as he takes him in. 

“ _ daniel, _ ” sungwoon pants as he can feel daniel’s thighs touching his own and he opens his eyes, searching for the younger’s gaze and reaching up to circle his arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. it’s the sign for daniel to start moving so he slowly pulls his hips up only to push it back with quickly, making sungwoon gasp into his mouth and wrap his legs around the younger’s waist as he starts repeating his movements. 

the faster the thrusts become the tighter sungwoon has his legs around daniel, and it makes him go deeper with each movement they make, and he can’t help on the sob breaking out of him when daniel hits his prostate with a very swift motion that only gets louder when the younger starts ramming into the same spot continuously.

sungwoon can’t even control the sounds breaking out of him anymore, and daniel loves it. he loves every wrecked noise leaving the older’s mouth, each of them pushing him closer to the edge and he wraps his hand around sungwoon’s cock so he could make him finish sooner than he does.

“ _ d-dan _ ,” sungwoon chokes out as he can feel his orgasm building up quickly, way too quickly for his hazy brain to process, and before he even has a chance to say or do something, he comes with a broken sob, head falling back on the pillow, and daniel follows him quickly enough because the feeling of sungwoon clenching around him is too much for him to deal with, and with a loud groan of the older’s name he collapses on him, panting heavily.

they lay there wordlessly just panting loudly, the urge to fall asleep too damn big, but they know they can’t allow themselves to do that, so after a few moments sungwoon starts wriggling under daniel. “you are heavy” he complains with a chuckle, and daniel just groans as he pushes himself up.

he looks at sungwoon, from his flushed cheeks to the bruises all over his thighs, and he can’t help on the satisfied smile crawling on his lips. “you look good with my marks all over your thighs,” daniel pokes one of them before he places his hand on sungwoon’s hip so he could pull his member out of the older boy, causing both of them to let out a low groan. 

“you are lucky you didn’t put any of these bruises somewhere visible while performing.” sungwoon lets out a yelp as he sits up, daniel instantly moving to sit next to him, watching if the other needs help with anything. “and it wouldn’t even be me killing you, but the managers and the makeup artists.” he squints at the younger who just sends him a sheepish smile. “now come, help me shower before the others get home.”

“anything for you, princess,” daniel laughs as he stands up then picks sungwoon up in his arms in bridal style, not being able to stop himself from pressing a kiss to his forehead, because damn, his boyfriend was too cute even when he was grumbling. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again hello everyone, thank you for reading this. thing. i love you all.
> 
> almost as much as i love nielwoon.
> 
>  
> 
> have a nice day and if you want come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/timo0125) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/moonkyus).


End file.
